


Choosing marks

by lalois



Category: 8UPPERS (2010), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, M/M, Nipples, One Shot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalois/pseuds/lalois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random talk about nipples. Tacchon once said his favourite body part is his nipples because Ryo told him he liked them. Set in Upperverse because Tacchon is bitchier and Ryo is harsher in there, and that’s exactly the way I needed them to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choosing marks

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 9th April 2015

In the dim light of a small room, entangled sheets did poorly to conceal the shape of two naked figures, the lingering feeling of lovemaking still damp over them.  
  
Ace did not bother to wrap himself up, thin hot body resting at Johnny's left side; the latter had covered up to his belly, though far from tearing Ace's never ceased teasing away from his bare chest.

\- I’d like to marry a nipple of yours - Ace stated, lips twitching after some generous licking of the rosy, sensitive and aroused skin on Johnny's smooth torso.  
  
His lover chuckled and his mouth curved into a mischievous smile then, fingers distracted in caressing Ace's black, thick and messy hair.

\- To that extent, seriously?  
  
\- Yeah, I'm deadly serious. This one here, it's my favourite. Here, below your heart. Mine - Ace pointed out - Mine - he stressed in a hoarse voice, looking straight into Johnny's dark almond eyes, chin resting onto his heart.

\- Quite unfair for my other one, though...  
\- No problem - Ace said, as his left thumb brushed Johnny's right nipple, making him bite the corner of his mouth as an answer - I can mate with that, too - and he leaned forward to suck a bit from the round spot. When he pulled at it, teeth biting harder, Johnny let out some small, low yet meaningful moan.

Ace parted his lips open, tongue sliding around his lover's flesh up and down, until he choose sucking it up, in a fair gentle yet demanding way. Johnny closed his eyes and pulled Ace's nape even closer to his chest, back arching as if wishing for his mate to melt beneath his own skin.  
  
When Ace pulled away and licked his lips, he looked even greedier than before, and leaned towards Johnny's face to claim his mouth this time, for some hot make-out session neither Johnny nor Ace did refuse.  
Pouty, wet, swollen lips were what he left Johnny with, after breaking off again.

\- So, I'm being two-timed by a bigamist who prefers tying to my own breasts instead of me - Johnny summed up, much to Ace's delight, who burst out laughing hard, right after that.  
\- Well, you can try asking your mouth if it's willing to marry my cock - he bluntly said - They seem to do great things together. Always - he smirked, gaining a deep glare from Johnny.  
\- I'm not blow jobbing you on my own free will only, Ace. Basically, it's because you're the one who desperately need it – the other stressed in a very sharp, mocking tone.

\- Does it really make any difference? - Ace grumbled, as Johnny propped himself on one elbow and sat up, quite ready to leave the still warm nest – “Who” is needing “what”?  
\- Maybe it should – Johnny shrugged – Just so you know, I'm no prey.  
\- Your pride is making a fool out of you, you know? - Ace barked - Can't you get to the point? I can't have enough of that damn mouth of yours! I can't. No matter how you worked that on me, I can't!

\- I noticed - the other man softly replied - and I can't say I mind all of this I share with you - Johnny admitted, a faint smile opening on his lips - But I'm clearly not a mere pair of nipples for you to bite. Or some perfect lips, or whatever else you might have fallen for.  
\- I know. You've also got a smart ass, slender legs and high-pitched groans. Those things also count - Ace remarked, not wishing to surrender to the serious tone Johnny had casted upon their conversation.

The taller man looked at him, unsure about what to say next, when Ace suddenly caught his right wrist, eyes locked with Johnny's.  
\- Listen, you know I have no wish to tie the knot in this life. I hate it - Ace pleaded - And I'd never say something like that, not even for a pair of huge boobs, should I not feel the way I feel - He shifted on the bed, releasing his grip on Johnny's arm and letting go.  
\- True – it was Johnny’s turn to remark things as he stood on his feet, reaching out for his pants – but why on Earth should I care about your so-called feelings, Ace? I don’t remember asking you anything, and I never will.  
Sex is okay enough, after all.

Ace looked confused, and straightened up, getting to his feet as well.  
\- What?! – he growled – You’ve just said you’re “not just nipples”, have you forgotten already?  
\- Definitely not. I was just making sure you noticed the difference between any ordinary “nipple provider” and this not ordinary me – he said, getting his crumpled shirt back on - And please, don't you even start with that puppy-eyed look of yours, Ace – he added, pointing his index to Ace - You know it won't work on me.  
\- Oh sorry if I forgot, you alluring bitch - Ace grunted, rolling his eyes – sorry if maybe I’m not into the way you look as you’re so stubbornly sure of.

Johnny stopped buttoning his jeans to offer Ace a suspicious look.  
\- … honestly givin’ up to affection? No denial anymore?  
\- So what? They're my favourites. Your nipples, I mean - Ace lowered his voice to a mere whisper - So close to your heart. So... just... mine. Mine only - he repeated steadily, not even bothering to blush for his unexpectedly romantic outburst.  
  
Johnny took his time for a fair reply, never breaking eye contact.  
\- I'm sorry I can't, Ace. I can't choose any particular side of you.  
Ace looked straight into his eyes. Deep and dark. Unattainable ones, like he was. Johnny had been right. No prey.  
He was probably the caught one, not Johnny.

\- No preferences, no soft spot to “marry to” - Johnny added – because as far as I am concerned, I prefer to claim the whole of you as... mine - Johnny said, his voice also, almost a whisper - all the good and all the bad. Just… everything, about you. When it’s just the two of us, of course.  
Ace's eyes widened, his heartbeat betraying him even more than his ragged breath.  
So he wasn't a prey either?  
  
\- Is there... something good in me? Really? - Ace sarcastically said, but his eyes were genuinely smiling now, and so did the corners of his mouth, a kind of relief moving them, a kind of one that Johnny was not sure having seen there before.  
Johnny suppressed a laugh, making some steps towards Ace.  
\- You're a fool.

He took Ace's hand into his own one, placed it onto his heart, letting him feel the soft, quiet heartbeat underneath. Ace's fingers twitched, comfortably brushing his favourite nipple over and over again.  
\- I sort of feel like we're melting together. Every time you go for it - Johnny bluntly confessed.  
\- Who says we don't? – Ace blurted out.

It was Johnny’s turn to look rocked.  
\- Well, this bitch thought it was better not give in to-  
\- You’re clearly biased, thinking down on me – Ace went on, proud and cocky – lemme teach you a thing or two you obviously failed to grasp while having sex. You must have been distracted by the gorgeous man you’ve got right in front of you. Givin’ up to affection and no denial anymore, are you?  
Johnny stretched out both his arms, having them rested onto Ace’s shoulders and finally allowing himself to smile.  
  
\- Probably. Yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> This probably counts as a draft coming out of nowhere, so maybe if you're not finding a whole sense out of it, that's okay anyway. My biggest fear, apart from grammar mistakes, actually lies on the characters and context, I hope they won't sound OT nor sappy.


End file.
